Growing Shadows
by AColorfulMind
Summary: It's not easy being a Stark, Nikita knows that. The popularity that comes with her name has sometimes been too much, but she learned to handle it. However, the pressure might come back after her older brother is taken by a terrorist group.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Marvel universe, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, the Avengers and the like. I will be using a mix of comics and the movies, but I will rely heavily on the movies. I own only Nikita Stark, and any people that you don't recognize. . . Most likely.

Cover features Robert Downy Jr as Tony Stark, Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts, Emilia Clarke as Nikita Stark, and Jensen Ackles as Jeremy Thaddeus.

Chapter 1

_"Good morning Miss Nikita, it is seven am and seventy degrees in Malibu. Would you like the wind conditions for the day?"_ JARVIS asked.

Nikita nodded her head and yawned, "Of course."

_"Winds coming in from the east at ten miles an hour will eventually change to the west by four p.m. Anything else you require Miss?"_

"Tony in the workshop again?"

_"Yes Miss."_

"That's all, thanks JARVIS."

Nikita got up stuck her dark curly hair up into its usual ponytail and dressed in her favorite emerald green shirt, then walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Pepper was already showing her brother's latest "lady friend" out the door.

"Was this one as bad as the rest of them?" Nikita asked, disappointed at missing Pepper own the girl.

"Yep, but I don't think she'll be coming back."

"Do they ever come back?"

The two girls laughed, both of their brown eyes shining.

Nikita grabbed a cup of coffee.

"So Miss Stark, what are the plans for today?"

"Well Miss Potts, I'm going to test the Hover Boards again."

Pepper sighed and placed her head in her hand.

"Please tell me you're not going to do it over roof again."

The last time she tested it over the roof, the boards had shifted and Nikita found herself above Tony's garage instead of her own. She had fallen off and crash landed on the roof of his workshop.

"No, no, that's crazy. I don't want another broken rib. No, this time, I'm hooking myself up to a harness and I'm going to do it over the Pacific."

"Good, that's- wait what?! Is the goal of this test to make sure they work or kill yourself? When do you plan on testing these?"

"To make sure they work obviously. Remember, I'm in a harness, and I plan to test them soon."

Nikita grabbed an apple and started walking towards her own workshop, just down the stairs and to the right. Tony's was just a minute away.

Her workshop looked a lot like Tony's, aside from the millions of cars and vehicles, and random junk that made his workstation his, they had their differences. She had scrap metal from previous projects and other odds and ends. Sara Bareilles blasted through her shop rather than her brother's usual AC/DC. While the elder Stark specialized in weaponry, Nikita preferred protection and communication technology.

On her desk sat the three Hover Boards, ready for testing since it was too late last night. She picked them up and walked back upstairs to her room, Pepper had already go he down to give Tony his daily lecture.

"JARVIS, give me the audio from Tony's garage."

_"Yes Miss Nikita."_

She listened as she walked outside to the balcony and began to hook herself up to the climber's ropes and harness she had put in last night.

_"Remember, you, Kita and Jeremy are leaving in five hours."_

_"I know, they're giving me that Apologetic Award-"_

_"Apogee Award."_

_"Apogee Award at eight-"_

_"Nine."_

_"Nine tonight. Don't worry; I've got it all under control."_

_"Really? Did you even know Jeremy was going?"_

_"You think I wouldn't know if my little sister brought her boyfriend?"_

There was a pause; Pepper must have given him a look.

_"OK, so I didn't know."_

_"Speaking of Nikita, she has plans to test her Hover Boards today."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"She plans on doing it over the ocean, hooked up to harness."_

_"Well, she's in a harness. When did she say she was testing them?"_

_"She said soon, so I'd say in the next hour."_

_"Pepper, you've known Nikita long enough to know that "soon" means "right now"."_

There was no talking for a moment, then very faintly in the background she heard, _"I'm going to kill her!"_

_"Miss Nikita, I'm afraid that they're on their way up."_

Despite his normal carefree appearance, Tony always worried about Nikita's safety, and he was always sure to hide that worry around her.

"It's fine JARVIS." Nikita laughed, and then checked her harness. Everything was secure, and then she checked the Hover Boards.

"JARVIS, where's my sister?" She heard from below.

_"On her balcony sir."_

Nikita through the hover board like a Frisbee.

"Hover!" She yelled.

And the board did exactly that, hovering just three feet away from the balcony's rail. She climbed the rail, keeping her balance, and stood carefully on the Hover Board.

"Kita, hold on! Wait for us." Tony yelled, walking up the stairs, Pepper following after.

Nikita tossed the next board, "Hover!" And the next, "Hover!" She felt something tug at her harness, not enough to make her fall, but enough to grab her attention.

She looked back at Tony and Pepper. Her brother looked amused but was trying to hide it, and Pepper looked worried and disappointed. She laughed and turned her attention back to her invention.

The board in front of her was only two feet away. Gingerly, she took a step forward on it, balancing herself as it shook a little.

Tony laughed behind her, "You're doing great Kita!"

"Tony! Do something!" Pepper yelled.

"What? She's twenty-three; she can take care of herself."

Nikita looked at the last Hover Board; it was at least three feet away and two feet down. She took a deep breath and jumped. The Board shook, nearly sending her tumbling off, but Nikita held her balance. Tony cheered behind her, and Nikita threw her hands in the air.

However, the celebration was short lived as the Board dropped.

"Nikita!" Tony and Pepper yelled.

Nikita shrieked as she felt herself falling. She grabbed the rope and tried to face the rock cliff, prepping for a rough impact. She closed her eyes, wishing there was a shield, or a pillow mountain attached to the side of the cliff.

She felt her feet make contact with the rock, then she was twisted and her arm hit the rock. Surprisingly, the pain was minimum. Nikita opened her eyes and looked up. Pepper and Tony was looking down at her, shock, relief, and worry, all combined in their faces.

Nikita began to climb up the cliff, pulling herself up with the rope. After a few minutes, she was up over the ledge and standing in front of one anger Pepper.

"You could have killed yourself!" She yelled.

"Duh, that's what the harness was for; to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What if the rope snapped?"

"I checked; it was fine."

"Are you hurt? Did you break anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are your hands bloody?" Tony asked, grabbing her hands.

Nikita looked at her hands. Her palms were blood stained, and still lightly bleeding.

"Rope burn, it happens."

Nikita and Tony walked into her room and to her closet. The walk-in didn't just have clothes, there were shelves for anything she put in there, and one held a couple first aid kits.

"Up there." She said, pointing.

Tony grabbed the thin white box that was under what looked like a bottle of water. When he pulled, the bottle came down, hitting the ground and spilling about a quarter of its contents on the wood floor.

Nikita sighed and bent down, setting the bottle upright before it could make more of a mess. Without thinking, she placed one hand in the liquid. She hissed and pulled back, grabbing her hand with the other, only to have both hands burn. It felt like hand sanitizer on an open cut.

Tony laughed at her, "Wow, you're stupid."

"Shut up Tony." Nikita said, picking up the bottle, then standing and sticking it back on the shelf.

"Come here."

Tony grabbed her hands and started to apply the disinfectant.

"Whoa, what the?"

Her hands looked fine, no marks or minuscule scratches were on them.

_"Miss Nikita, Jeremy Thaddeus is here."_ JARVIS said.

"Thanks, I'm on my way."

"What about that disappearing act on your hands?"

"I'll figure it out later, must be some healing agent." She said setting it back up on the shelf.

She grabbed the not needed first aid kit and stuck it next to the bottle. Then she pushed Tony out of her room, and into the living room. Lounging on the couch was Nikita's boyfriend of five years. Jeremy had tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair.

As soon as the siblings entered the room, he stood up. He grabbed Nikita around the waist and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Put me down!" She laughed.

He set her down on her feet, and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Hey, keep the PDA to a minimum!" Tony said.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come on, I want to show you the Hover Boards. They need a couple more tweaks, but I think they're almost ready."

"You better show him in the shop, you're not going over the ocean again." Pepper said, walking in with the boards.

Nikita took them with a smirk, "Thanks Pep, but you have to admit, up until that fall, it was going great."

The assistant smiled, "Yes, it was. But if I catch you doing that again-"

Nikita interrupted, grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling him towards the stairs, "I know, I know, you'll kill me, and then bring me back and kill me again, and then bring me back so Tony can clone me, and you can kill me again, and then clone me and kill me and clone me and kill me over and over, and bye!"

Once they were safely back in her workshop, Jeremy glared at her.

"Over the ocean?"

"I was strapped in a harness, it wasn't free climbing."

"You do know you could have gotten hurt, right?"

"Of course, and I did but, its fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when the board fell, I fell. That's how gravity works."

He shook his head, laughing to himself, "You're always getting yourself in trouble. Doesn't your brother do enough of that?"

"Not as much as he could. Did you get everything? Tux, money, fashion accessories?"

"Yes I did, and can I ask why the tie is purple? I was expecting green"

"Obadiah bought my dress as a gift, and it's purple."

"I see, that was nice of him."

"Yes, very nice. He's a great friend."

A high pitched CHEEP CHEEP interrupted them. Nikita and Jeremy glanced towards the noise; a small silvery metal bird flew towards them. It was one of Nikita's communication inventions. Nikita held out her hand and the bird landed on it. She brushed its head and a message from Tony sounded from its beak.

_"Miss Stark, your other Hover Board turned up outside the living room window."_

"It's about time. I think I need to adjust the homing signal on them too."

She set the bird down, and the couple traveled back upstairs. Tony was standing by the open window with his arms crossed staring at the board. Pepper held a broom, trying to swat it in.

"Pepper, that's not going to work." Nikita said.

She walked over and announced, "Enter. Deactivate."

The board did as she said and landed safely on the floor. She picked it up and started back down to her shop but Jeremy didn't follow.

"Babe, are you coming?" She asked.

He replied, "In a couple of minutes. Tony, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, let's go down to the garage, I'll make sure Nikita can't listen."

"Hey, if he wants to speak to you privately, then he can. It's you and Pepper that I listen in on. It's this thing called trust. It doesn't exist between siblings, but it does between lovers." She said jokingly.

The group traveled downstairs where Tony shut both Pepper and Nikita out. The girls went to Nikita's shop where she got to work.

"What do you think he's asking Tony about?" Nikita asked.

"I don't know must be something serious." Pepper replied, "Or nothing at all."

"Yeah, it's just kind of weird; Jeremy never wants to talk alone with my brother. He's scared Tony will pull a glock on him or something."

"Maybe not a glock, but a missile seems more than likely."

"Oh please, he loves Jeremy, and besides he knows better than to hurt him with me around."

"True, you know, maybe he's asking your brother for permission."

"Permission for what?"

"The big question, that involves getting you into a big white dress?"

"Oh please, marriage is in the back of our minds."

"Are you sure? You two have been dating for nearly five years."

"Our anniversary is in next week."

"And that would be the perfect time to ask."

Nikita shook her head and looked a board, "I don't think so. We've never even talked about it. Hey, do you think I need to add foot restraints?"

"Well, if it stops you from falling that might be good."

"But then I would have to a just the schematics on the underside, not to mention the weight control, and the pressure gauge. Maybe instead I could use a light weight adhesive. It could connect to the top, and a person's shoes. That could work, right? Of course it could work."

Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes at Nikita's usual spilling. Jeremy, back from his talk with Tony, walked into the room.

"Has she stopped making sense?"

"Does she ever make sense?"

"Well, no, she's a bit spontaneous, but I love that."

"Alright lovebirds, I'll leave you two."

Pepper turned and left. Jeremy walked up behind Nikita, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey baby. How's the project?"

"I think I found out how to stop someone from falling off. Granted, hanging upside down won't be too comfy, but it's better than dying."

"That's great, and they won't need to be hook up to a harness, will the?"

"Shut up, that was a one day thing."

"One day only?"

". . . Maybe."

He chuckled, "Why are you always so willing to put your life on the line?"

"Well, people are putting theirs on for me; I have to repay them somehow."

The next few hours passed by with Nikita tinkering and testing, and Jeremy catching her when she fell. Around noon, they went upstairs and ate lunch, and Pepper gave them some information for the ceremony later that night. Then they grabbed their bags, and headed outside. A car was waiting to take them to the airport. Tony was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." He said when they entered the jet.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Now, you do know the plan for tonight right?"

"Of course I do."

"And that means I'll be able to leave you alone and let you get ready by yourself?"

"Yes, of course. Spend some alone time in Vegas with your boyfriend, go gamble a little bit."

"But that's not what you're going to do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Tony." She warned.

"Yes, mom, I'll stay in the hotel and be a good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want to know what Nikita dress looks likes, this is it. You can ignore this if you want as it will be described. Just remove the spaces **** www . polyvore cgi/set?id=72628026**

Chapter 2

Nikita twirled as she looked over the purple dress. It had three quarter sleeves, and ended just below her knees. Around her waist was an off-white sash that matched her wedges. She wore a pearl necklace, and a silver cuff.

"You. Look. Beautiful." Jeremy said, peeking into the bathroom.

"Thanks. It's pretty dress, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm not looking at the dress." Jeremy said walking in and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Nikita smiled and looked down, "You're too sweet. And might I say, you look awfully dashing in that tux. The purple bowtie's a nice touch."

"Thanks, Mr. Stane thought of everything."

"Yeah, he did. He's always keeping the two of us on track."

"Tony has the capability of going on track?"

"Now and then, but he's a bit of a rocky driver. He likes to drive on his own track."

"Just like you."

He smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her out of the room and spinning her around. She laughed and held onto his arms.

"Stop, you'll ruin my hair. This ponytail took forever to pull together."

"Don't worry about what you look like, you're perfect." He said, stopping and sitting on the bed.

"I have to, there'll be pictures, and video, and maybe an interview. The life of a Stark means keeping up appearances. Speaking of, Tony hasn't made an appearance has he? He hasn't called me, and I assume he hasn't stepped into the room?"

"No ma'am, not once. Are you worried?"

"Immensely, I knew booking in a casino was a bad idea."

She walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed her white clutch, popping it open and grabbing her phone. She sent a text to Tony asking if he remembered the ceremony. After a couple minutes, he sent one back saying he did.

"Well, at least he knows. And he replied back fast enough that he's not too distracted."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"It's Obadiah." A voice outside the door called.

"Come in."

The bald man walked in and looked at the two.

"Nikita, you look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you, and thank you for the dress. I love it."

"I'm glad, and Jeremy, you look great."

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Obadiah. We're all family here, right Kita?"

"Of course Obey. You've been part of the family for nearly ever."

"Alright then, 'Obey'" Jeremy said trying out the name.

"Now, where's more of our family? Where's Tony?"

"You haven't talked with him?" Nikita asked.

"Not since this afternoon."

"Ah man, I would have hoped he- never mind, I should have known."

"Known what?"

"Right after we got off the plane, he said he was meeting with you and going over the plans for tomorrow."

"He never did that."

"He lied; I bet he's in the casino right now." She clenched her fists, "God, I am going to kill him!"

She stormed towards the door, but Obadiah grabbed her shoulders, "Now, now, let him have his fun. I'm sure he's ready, and if we just text or call him when it's time, he'll show up. He's like a little boy, you can't keep him cooped up, or things will just get worse."

She sighed and turned around, "You're right, you're right. I texted him just a bit ago and he replied fast, I'm sure he'll do the same. What time do we have to go down?"

"We could go down now, if you're ready. There won't be much going on for another hour, but lots of people are dancing right now. I know you love dancing Kita."

She smiled and shook her head, "but there's so many people, and cameras and videos."

Jeremy stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "And you are going to ignore every one of them and spin away to the "Garland Waltz"."

"Is that the only waltz you know?" she teased.

"Yes, actually it is. By name anyway. Anything else I consider to be called 'That One Song by That Dead Guy'."

* * *

One hour later, after she had danced herself, Jeremy, and Obadiah when he asked, to exhaustion, she sat at a table. Jeremy and Obadiah sat by her sides as the opening presentation started.

_Tony Star. Visionary. Genius. American Patriot._

Nikita rolled her eyes as the video went on to describe her elder brother, practically describing him as a superman. Not that she didn't think he was, but having lived him as her brother, and as her legal guardian since she was five, definitely made the presentation seem over flattering. He was her hero in a different way, a way that the exhibition didn't portray.

She clapped with the rest as it ended, and checked her phone. She wondered if Tony would ever show up, even if it was late. She glanced around, but saw nobody entering the room, no sign of her brother anywhere.

Tony best friend, James Rhodes spoke at the front of the room, "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had a unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark."

Music played and hands clapped, and Nikita resisted the urge to crawl under the table.

"Tony?"

Rhody looked towards their table and all three shook their heads. Obadiah stood and hurried to the stand.

"Thank you Colonel, this is beautiful. Thank you, thank you all very much, this is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark. Ah ha, but if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel, and what an honor it is to receive this very prestigious award. The worst thing about Tony, which is also the best thing, he's always working."

Stane finished his speech, and came back to the table with Rhody. Rhody looked at Nikita.

"Want to go find him?"

"I've wanted to do that since he left my sight." She replied while standing up.

Obadiah decided to stay behind, and the other three walked out of the room and to the gambling rooms. They immediately knew where Tony was since nearly half the room was crowded over by one table.

Nikita glared and marched over to the table, squeezing in-between all the people. She stood next to her brother while he rolled the dice and glared at him. When he turned and saw her, he quickly turned around and began flirting with a woman next to him.

Nikita got ready to pull him back, but then Rhody came in between the middle of them.

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable. They told me that if I presented you with an award, you would be deeply honored."

"Of course, and it's you, so that's great. When are we doing this?"

"It's right here."

"Oh, there it is. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, it's ok."

Nikita interrupted them, "No it's not OK. Tony, I trusted you!"

Her brother ignored her and began the next round of the game. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from the group, walking over to Jeremy.

"I cannot believe him." She mumbled.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Jeremy asked.

"By all means, yes. I think if I am to be in the same house with him, I would wake up in jail for attempted murder."

The two turned and began to walk away, but they stopped when Tony called out to them.

"Wait for me; you can't go home without me." Tony said as they walked to the entrance.

"I'm not going home; I'm going to Jeremy's."

"I don't like that."

"And I don't like you forgetting about important events like this. Seriously Anthony, you need to get your act together. You know I hate when you do this. Our image is important for the company."

As they walked out of the hotel, a reporter called out, "Mr. Stark! Miss Stark! Wait, Christine Everheart, Vanity fair magazine, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Is she cute?" Nikita heard Tony asked Happy, his bodyguard.

"She's alright."

Nikita rolled her eyes and turned to the reporter.

"Hi, what do you want to know?"

"With Tony receiving the Apogee Award, how do you feel knowing you almost cut it close? I heard you were nominated also?"

"I was, and I didn't receive the award. But, my brother did and for that I am extremely happy. He's a great man, and he deserves it."

"And you're not jealous?"

"Well of course. Come on, my older brother has one-upped me once again, but oh well. There's always next year."

"And what about your plans on defense technology? It's certainly not going as big as the weapons industry."

"Miss Everheart, he works with weapons. I work with protection. It's like comparing hip hop to country music."

"Finally, have there been any . . . major quips between the two of you?"

Nikita glared, this is what they always asked about. Sibling rivalry.

"No, there hasn't. Tony runs the company, and I help. My opinion is often taken into consideration, and also often followed through. If that's all, we will be leaving."

Nikita turned and grabbed Jeremy's hand, and then pulled him to a second waiting car. They got in, and immediately drove off to the airport. In a matter of hours, they stepped into Jeremy's apartment and got ready for bed.

"Are you going to forgive him?" he asked as they lay down.

"Later, but I'm too mad at him right now."

He kissed her head, "It'll be alright. I'm sure he'll grow up in another year."

"Didn't you say that last year when he got drunk at the Christmas party?"

"Yep, and I'm going to continue to say it for the rest of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, filler chapter. Not a whole lot happens. If you're interested in her clothes, take out the spaces: www . polyvore cgi/set?id=72779912

Chapter 3

Nikita groaned as the alarm next to her went off at nine o'clock, and she sluggishly hit the off button. She rolled over and lifted the blankets off and sat up. She took a look around the dim apartment's bedroom and then looked over at Jeremy's side of the bed.

He was gone; work had him up just two hours ago. Nikita stood and walked to the closet a few feet away. She grabbed a random pair of dark dress pants and a green blouse. She also grabbed a dark blazer, and put on the shoes she wore from the night before.

After making her a cup of coffee, she was ready to go, and she grabbed her clutch. Then she walked out the door, down the hall to the stairs and out of the building to her car. Like her brother, she drove fast, and she was at Stark Industries HQ in half an hour's time.

"Good morning, Miss Stark." People said as she passed.

"And good morning to you." She would reply.

When she entered her office, she noticed Pepper waiting for her.

"Hello Pepper, was he late?" Nikita asked.

"When is he not?"

"Great, I bet Rhody had a ball with him." She grumbled, then she smiled sweetly, "So, you're my personal assistant for the next three day?"

"Yes Miss Stark. I have a few papers that need reading, and some forms that you need to sign."

"Lovely, can we take a break yet?"

"No. I swear, you two are the same."

"At least I know when it's time to get down to business."

Nikita walked over and sat in her desk, pushing away from the dark wood and turning to the open windows. Like Tony's office, she had a view of the lower level of the factory.

"Have you forgiven him yet?" Pepper asked, setting the papers in her lap.

"Nope, and I don't plan to. Not for a few more hours yet. I'll wait for him to call me."

"And you say there aren't arguments." Pepper joked.

"There isn't, we just debate about publication and reputation . . . and I always end up on top."

"Well then, if that's all you need. I'll be off, if you need me, you know what to do."

"Pepper wait." Nikita called, turning in her chair.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

She smiled, "Thanks. Our plans for tonight are still on, right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The day passed slowly, dragging longer and longer as the end of the day neared. Nikita, since Tony was gone, had taken the bulk of the work for the company. She had sat through three hour long meetings, signed at least fifty documents, and read through more than twenty reports.

Usually the load was cut in half and sometimes even less, but whenever Tony was gone it became her work. The same happened to Tony when she went off to present her new technology. It was only ever for a few days at most, and Nikita was used to handling it.

Finally, just as the sun began setting, Happy appeared at the doors.

"Ready to go Miss Stark?"

"Yes! I just need to grab my bag, and Pepper knows nothing?"

"I even had her put on a blindfold."

"Perfect."

Nikita and Happy walked out of the building to the car, and she scooted into the back seat next to Pepper.

"Are you ready?"

"Depends on where, we're going." Pepper replied.

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

About twenty minutes later, Nikita guided Pepper out of the car and in front of a white walled restaurant called The Sunset Restaurant. Happy left them, promising to return in a few hours. She untied the blindfold and Pepper looked shocked.

"I remember you telling me about this place a few weeks ago." Nikita said.

"Nikita, this is great! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, you deserve it."

They walked into the building and up to the hostess.

"Reservations for Stark."

"Right this way."

The host led them to the back, to the South Room and sat them at a table near the window. She set down the menus, took their drink orders, and made the usual promise to return.

Pepper looked around the room, and settled on looking out the window at the lowering sun. The two girls were quiet for a little while, watching outside, looking at the menu. The waitress returned and took their orders, then left the two girls alone.

Nikita asked, "So how does the birthday girl feel about being a year older?"

Pepper shook her head, "After thirty you start subtracting ten."

"Ah, so you're twenty-two?" Nikita smirked, "How can you be a year younger than me when you've been bossing me around nearly my entire life?"

"Birthday magic."

"Always the completely logic answer."

"Of course."

They chatted for a while, never mentioning business like usual when it was just the two of them. The waitress brought their food and they ate. Then they shared a bottle of wine and continued talking for another hour.

That was one of the things Nikita loved about Pepper. They could talk for hours on end and never be bored. She considered it to be like sister bonding, and that's what Pepper was to Nikita, a sister.

"Here's the bill." The waitress said as she brought it over.

Before Nikita could, Pepper grabbed it and looked it over.

"You do know I'm paying, right?" Nikita asked.

Pepper's face paled slightly, "No, it's too much."

She gave her a look, "Come on, billionaire, remember?"

"I know, I know, but-"

"Shh, I'm paying. You splurged on yourself a couple days ago, let me splurge on you."

"Fine, but I'll get you on your birthday."

Nikita laughed at the guarantee that had yet to come true in the eight years they had known each other and Pepper laughed joined in.

Nikita paid, and the two girls left. Happy was waiting patiently for them outside. A while later, they had dropped Pepper off, and were back home. As Nikita walked up to the doors and went inside, her phone went off and she answered it to Tony.

"_Hey Kita-Kat, how's it going?"_

"I don't know, you tell me. Did you give the demonstration? Did it go alright?"

"_The presentation's not for another half hour. How did your day go?"_

"It was fine."

"_And you had dinner with Pepper right? How did you have fun?"_

"Yes."

"_Come on, you're not still mad about the apologetic award are you?"_

"Apogee, and yes I am."

"_Look, I'm sorry ok."_

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"_I'm really sorry. My behavior was out of line and I promise it won't happen while I'm here."_

"Did you bring her home?"

"_What?"_

"The girl from the magazine, did you bring her home?"

"_. . . I-"_

"Save it. For now, you're still not forgiven."

She hung up the phone, shut it off, and went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_There's a stab of pain in her chest._

_It's bright, far too bright._

_Now its pitch black._

_Bright again._

"_Keep your eyes open."_

_Head turn to the right. Bright green eyes._

Nikita snapped her eyes open, and sat up, breathing hard.

"_Do you acquire assistance Miss Stark?"_

"No. . . No. It was _that_ dream again."

"_Very well. The time is six forty-three. The weather is sunny with temperatures at 74 degrees and rising to 88 by the afternoon. Do you require anything Miss Stark?"_

"No . . . not yet. Thank you Jarvis."

That nightmare had been haunting her for years, ever since she was four. She had been kidnapped from the park one morning when she was with her brother. The only thing she remembered was a man grabbing her, and then the next moment, she was in a white hospital room with Tony asleep by her side.

She had been missing for a week, and in that time, it was speculated that she had been experimented on. She had been found, alone in a warehouse, covered in injection marks, and cuts and bruises. The hospital hadn't found anything in her bloodstream or in her body in general, and they figured that it had already left her body when she was found.

But when she came back home, the nightmares began. She would wake up screaming in pain, saying her chest hurt, her arms hurt. Then she would remember the green eyes. Over time, she figured they were the eyes of her captor, or one of them if there had been more.

As the years passed, they appeared less often, and she stopped screaming. However, she would sneak out of her room and go to Tony's. She was careful not to wake him as she crawled up on his bed and in the morning he would wake up to find his baby sister clinging to his hand.

Now it was a scarce event, maybe six times a year or less. Since January, this had been her first.

Shaking her head, trying to clear he thoughts, she got out of bed and changed into her usual clothes. She didn't have to go to the industries until a while later and she figured she may as well get started on her personal work.

_"Miss Stark, Miss Potts and Mr. Stane have arrived. Miss Potts asked me to not wake you, but you are already awake. They seem to have very urgent news."_

She frowned, "Thanks."

She left her room, passing Tony's, and walked into the living room. Obadiah stood next to the couch where Pepper sat. The PA sat with her head in her hands, and when she looked up at Nikita, her eyes looked very red.

"Pep, Obey? What's going on? What happened?"

Obadiah looked over at Pepper and back to Nikita, "Well, sweetheart. There was an . . . accident. Tony's party was ambushed, and he is currently . . . missing."

Nikita shook her head, "Impossible. I talked to him last night."

"It was after the presentation-"

"NO! I can prove it."

She turned and ran to her room. Pepper and Obadiah followed behind. She grabbed her phone, turned it on and pulled up her contact history. Then she saw a blinking notification. She clicked it and opened a text from Tony.

**jeep ambushed send help**

She shook her head again and pressed Call Number.

Voicemail.

"Jarvis, call Tony."

_"I'm afraid he isn't answering."_

"Try again, and again, and again."

"Jarvis, don't." Pepper said quietly.

Then she walked over and wrapped her arms around Nikita. Nikita's legs failed and she fell on her bed.

"No, no, no." She sobbed.

"Rhody is looking for him." Obadiah said, "But I'm going to be honest. It doesn't look good."

* * *

Nikita had spent the day lying on the couch. Pepper and Jarvis watched over her. Obadiah took care of the press, and the office. Jeremy came over as soon as he was finished with work. He sat with Nikita and had Pepper go home. She hadn't spoken, or eaten, or done anything except use the bathroom. The news had been on and the only event going on was Tony's disappearance.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Jeremy said, lifting her up and carrying her to her room.

He set her down and she went and changed into her pj's. She laid down on the bed and Jeremy laid next to her, and arm wrapped around her shoulders. She wrapped around his chest and snuggled into his neck.

"What if they don't find him?" she whispered.

"They will, don't worry."

* * *

The next morning was . . . better. The couple woke up with JARVIS. Nikita got ready for work, as did Jeremy.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" He asked her.

"Someone has to, and since Tony is MIA, it has to be me."

They left the house. Nikita rode with Happy who would help get her through the crowd of reporters expected to be there. And they were. When the two arrived at Stark Industries, hordes of reporters stood, eagerly waiting and practically screaming for attention.

"Miss Stark! Miss Stark! How do you feel on the recent event of your brother's disappearance?"

"Miss Stark! How will Stark Industries handle this situation?"

"Miss Stark! There are rumors going around that Tony Stark is dead."

Nikita ignored them all and continued into the office. She met Pepper at the entrance and they walked to her office.

"I suppose you didn't have it this bad?" Nikita asked.

"They ignored me. Their target was you."

"Yeah, well that was a hit and miss wasn't it?"

"Are you ready?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"Well, there are just a couple meetings today. The rest should just be-"

"Paper work. And more paperwork. And more paperwork."

The day went slow, and Nikita kept looking up at her door, expecting Tony to make an appearance and take her away from the boredom like usual. But he didn't, making the situation a bit more real to her.

At the end of the day, she followed behind Happy to the car.

"Just keep your head down Miss." He said.

_Just keep your head down._

Nikita thought back to when she was five and their parents died. She had been in a daycare while their parents had gone out. She had been there for a few hours, a few hours longer than normal. Then when Tony picked her up instead of mom, she had known something was wrong.

_People surrounded them on all sides, yelling things, and cameras flashing. Tony held his baby sister close to his chest and whispered in her ear._

"_Just keep your head down. I'll explain when we get home."_

That had been a sad day for her, but this seemed even worse. Probably because she hadn't a good relationship, or even a relationship, with her parents. Her dad was always working, and mom usually had someone else watching her. Tony had always been there for her though.

"Miss Stark, you're home." Happy said, brushing her from her thoughts.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

She got out and walked inside. She walked to her room and changed into some more comfy clothes.

She was going to go to her workshop, but she stopped by Tony's room. The door was open, and everything looked just like he had left it. Sheets on the floor, comforter crumbled, clothes on the floor, and drawers left open.

She walked inside and sat on the bed. Just a few days ago, everything was normal. A random girl being blown off, Pepper kicking ass, Tony in the workshop, Nikita falling off the cliff. Now everything was different.

Nikita sighed and looked at the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a shoe box with the lid askew hidden by the bed. She reached down, picked it up, and set the lid down on the bed.

Inside were at least a hundred different paper articles. She lifted the top few papers, the ones she guessed he looked at most recently. Under a yellowing edged envelope were a few articles about her. Specifically about her kidnapping. The envelope had scrawled in familiar script _Tony_.

She opened the back and pulled out a letter, read the first few lines, and with a shock realized it was from her. The letter was nearly ten years old, but it was probably one of the last things her brother had read.

"JARVIS, why did Tony keep this?"

"_I'm not sure what _it_ is?"_

"My suicide note." She said.

"_I'm not sure Miss Stark, I never asked him."_

"Alright." She said, sticking it back in the box, "Thanks JARVIS."

"_You're welcome Miss."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Meanwhile in Afghanistan . . ._

Tony lay awake, thinking about home. It was stupid to miss it, he knew he wouldn't get out of here. As soon as he was finished, they would kill him.

_Promise?_

In the back of his mind, his sister's voice echoed over and over.

_You promise? Our promise? Promise? Promise?_

He thought back to the day he had made that promise. Nearly ten years ago, he had been at work in Long Island. Nikita was at school. The day had been normal. Get up, get ready, drop Kita off at school, go to work. He had gone home for lunch instead of staying at the office. He didn't know why, but he did, and a good thing it had been.

_He walked up the path to the door, and surprisingly, found it open. The only other person to have a key was Nikita, and she knew better then to leave the house with the door unlocked. Maybe she had come home for lunch too?_

_ "Kita?" He called._

_ He didn't receive an answer, so he shook his head and wondered if he forgot to lock the door. He walked down the hall and passed by Nikita's room to his. He took his jacket it off and set it on his bed. As he did, he noticed a letter sitting on his pillow. In his sister's script was Tony. He grabbed it, torn it open and began to read._

**Dear Tony, **

**The past six years have been absolute hell for me. I'm not the smartest, well I am, but to my teachers, you've always been the best. To my class mates, I'm just a prissy, snot-nosed brat. And to the public, I'm just the younger sister whose future doesn't look as successful as the other Starks. I'm sick of being put down, and squashed. I'm tired of trying to live up to dad's image. I don't want this life, I don't want this pressure. So I'm done.**

** I love you, Kita**

_From the room next to him, he heard a muffed THUMP. He threw the note down and dashed out of the room to hers. The door was locked, and he took a step back and ran at it, shouting "NIKITA!" It smashed open, revealing a horrifying seen. From the bar of her closet, she had wrapped a sheet around her neck. Tony grabbed the bar and yanked it off, then knelt down and hurriedly removed the sheet. Nikita was limp in his arms, unmoving. He knelt his head down and listen for a heartbeat. _

_It was faint, but it was there._

_ He slapped her cheeks lightly, "Come on Kita, come on, open your eyes."_

_ She didn't respond right away, but slowly she came to. She blinked a few times, and looked up at her big brother._

_"Tony?" She whispered._

_He lifted her up and hugged her, "Thank god."_

_She began to cry, wetting the shoulder and collar of Tony's shirt._

_ "Shh, it's OK, it's OK. I'm right here." He soothed, running a hand up and down her back._

_ "I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed, "I'm sorry!"_

_ "It's alright, its fine. I'm right here, you're alive, and you're safe. Don't cry."_

_ "I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't take it there and-"_

_ "Don't say anything. I'm pulling you out of school, you can be homeschooled, or go to a different one. You're not going back there. In fact, we're moving. I think Obey needs some help in California, what you think?"_

_ "W-what?"_

_ "I think what we need is a change of scenery, don't you think? We've been living here since we were born, let's try something new."_

_ "R-really? We-we're leaving?"_

_ "Yes, as soon a possible, alright?"_

_ "We don't h-have to."_

_ "You're right, we don't, but we're Starks, we can do whatever we want and no one needs to care."_

_ "But they still do?"_

_ "Fuck the commoners. Come on, let's do it."_

_ Nikita smiled, "Alright."_

_ Tony stood and helped her up, and then he placed his hands on her shoulders._

_ "Look at me." And she did, "If you ever, ever, need to talk to someone or don't want to talk to someone, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. And I'll never let anyone hurt you."_

_ "You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

He still had the note, in fact, he had read right before he left America. He remembered Nikita being so mad with him on the phone. What if she was still mad?

The next night, or day since Tony wasn't completely sure, he sat with Yensin. They were eating, and talking.

"Do you have any family Mr. Stark?"

"My sister, but uh, the last time I talked to her she was upset with me. It's been like that for a few months now."

"And why is that?"

"Because . . . I'm stupid, and ignorant, and an awful brother."

"So, you are a man who has everything, and nothing."

"Yeah."

". . . What did you do to make her mad?"

"I haven't been taking my life seriously."

"I see. Well, I'm sure that when you see her again, she won't be mad."

"I doubt that. There was this one time I was testing a weapon, hurt myself, and she knew it would happen too. She tried talking me out of it, but I didn't listen, and she didn't talk to me for days."

"She's very stubborn then, a good kind of stubborn."

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

Nikita never considered herself an insomniac, nor did she ever think she would have sleeping problems. However that changed after two weeks on Tony missing, of running the company, and worrying about everything to much.

She had spent most of her nights down in her workshop working on random projects, improving already top quality products, and fixing random things. She had tried sleeping, and she could get a couple hours in a day, but each time she was overwhelmed with nightmares of Tony in danger.

It was three am and she had spent a good four hours continuously trying to improve on the hover board design. Something, or something's in her calculations were off and she just needed to find out what it was.

"It can't be the weight limit, maybe it's the thrust?"

"Or maybe it's _your_ weight limit. I think you need to lay down on the comfort food." Tony said, entering the room.

"Oh shut up, I don't need your-" Nikita turned towards the man standing in front of her desk chair, "Tony?"

Tony Stark stood with a smile on his face, dressed in a Black Sabbath shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was slightly messy, and he had a few grease spots here and there, like he had just finished a project.

Nikita bit her lip, and then ran towards him with her arms open. Then he disappeared and she crashed into her chair, falling to the floor. She groaned, clutching her arm, and turned towards were Tony had been standing. He wasn't standing there or anywhere in the shop.

Confused, she asked, "JARVIS, was . . . was Tony in here?"

_"No Miss Stark, he is still missing. Do you require assistance?"_

"No, no. Just, don't ever tell anyone about this."

_"Miss, hallucinations aren't something that should be kept secret."_

"Yeah, well, this time they are. I'm just tried." _I think._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Two weeks, two days missing.**

Jeremy sat with Nikita resting her head on his lap. The TV showed a football game that only Jeremy held interest in. She sat up as her phone went off, and she walked into the kitchen to answer it.

The number belonged to Rhody, and she answered it eagerly, having not talked to him since the Apogee Awards.

"_Hey Baby Stark."_ He said sadly, _"I'm afraid I don't have news on Tony yet."_

She sighed, "It's alright. I know it'll take some time."

"_Don't worry too much though, I'll find him. I promise."_

"I know you will Rhody. I have the upmost faith in you. How have you been?"

"_Tired. I've basically refused to rest."_

"Don't take it too hard. You need to be on your ball."

"_You too sweetheart. I heard you've not been taking this too well. The company needs you right now. Like I said, don't worry, I _will_ find him."_

* * *

**Three weeks, one day.**

"Another two AM must fix this? You know it's not going to work, right?" 'Tony' asked as she worked.

"Shut up, I don't need your opinion."

"_Miss Stark, I really recommend you tell Miss Potts about this."_

"Mute."

"You really should tell Pepper. Seeing you're missing brother isn't normal." He said.

"And since when have I ever been normal?"

"Good point."

* * *

**One month, one week, three days. **

Jeremy had finally pulled her away from work. It took a lot of convincing, but he had done it. The two of them were walking through a park. He kept a hand around her waist and another in his pants pocket.

He pointed with his hand around her waist towards a stone bench.

"Do you know what's special about that bench?"

Nikita smiled, "It's where we first met."

"Perfect." He pointed to a water fountain a few feet away, "And there?"

"We had our first kiss."

"Before or after our first date."

"Before. I couldn't wait until the first date to kiss you. Why are you asking me these things?"

"I'm making sure you know our dating history."

"I know our history. It's been a very good history."

Jeremy smiled, "Yeah, yeah, it has. What about over there?"

He was pointing at a tall tree.

"Our second date, where you packed a picnic, and then you carved our initials into the bottom of the tree."

"Well, they're probably not at the bottom anymore."

"No, more like the middle."

"Hey, see that patch of flowers over there?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think is special about there?"

Nikita thought about it as they walked over to it. As they stopped in the middle of the bed, she was stumped.

"I- I don't know. Did anything happen here?"

"Not yet."

From his pocket, he pulled out a velvet black box. Nikita stared at him, her eyes wide and shocked. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box, showing off a sliver band with an emerald-cut diamond in the center.

"Lots of our memories happened in this park, let's make another. Nikita Stark, will you marry me?" he asked.

Nikita closed her eyes, tears pouring down, and she put her head in her hands. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his neck.

"Jeremy, I can't, not now. It's not- it's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just- there's too much going on." She choked up and sobbed.

Jeremy stood and wrapped his arms around Nikita, stroking her hair.

He spoke to her softly, "Hey, I get it. Don't cry. It's fine."

"I- I would love to marry you, but now isn't the right time."

"Sweetheart, I'm not saying we have to get hitched the moment the ring is on your finger. We could wait years if you wanted."

"I know, I know, I really do. But, there's so much going on right now. With Tony still missing, the company in jeopardy, and me as incompetent as ever-"

"You are NOT incompetent. You are doing a fantastic job, and Tony will be very proud of your work when he gets back."

* * *

**One month, four weeks.**

"Nikita, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to persuade them. There's been no message, no video, nothing to indicate that Tony is still alive." Obadiah said.

"Well, there's been nothing to indicate that he's dead!" She shouted.

"Please, Nikita, think logically. In two days, they're going to make the announcement. They want you to give a speech."

"No, I refuse! I won't! My. Brother. Isn't. Dead."

She twisted, and ran down the stairs to her workshop, locking the door behind her. She glowered at the floor as she walked to the table. She picked up a scrap of metal, turning it in her hands, and then threw it across the room.

It hit the cement wall with a satisfying clang, and she slinked to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"They might be right." Not-Tony said, taking a seat next to her.

"Go away."

"Well, Kita, what if I am?"

"Can't you just tell me then? You're a ghost, aren't you?"

"I'm a figment of your imagination. I don't know any more or any less than you do."

_Say pudding._

"Pudding. What were you hoping to accomplish with that?"

"I don't know! Now, please, just go away!"

"I can't! You want to see me!"

"No, I want to see my brother."

"I am your brother."

"You're a figment of my imagination."

"I'm the closest you're going to get."

Nikita stiffened, and turned away, "No, you're still alive, I know it. You have to be, you have to."

Not-Tony didn't say anything, and Nikita hoped he had disappeared. This was the forty-third consecutive night he had appeared, and she was desperate for it to end. One part of her hated seeing him, and another part loved it. She was going crazy, but it was nearly worth it to see her brother.

"I guess you just have to hang out a little long." Not-Tony said.

"I'm not giving that speech."

"Good. . . I'm sure they wouldn't give you enough time to list all your favorite things about me."

"God, part of my imagination, and you're still an ass."

"Hey, it's how you remember me."

* * *

**Two months, one week, one day.**

Nikita prepared for the upcoming paparazzi as she stepped out of the car. Right away, cameras began flashing, and reporters tried to get in her face. A few shouted obscurities at her, and lots held up copies of newspapers displaying in bold lettering, **Memorial Planned for Tony Stark? **And **Nikita Stark Refuse to Hold Memorial for Dead Brother**.

"Miss Stark! Miss Stark! You refuse to acknowledge your brother's death! Don't you have respect for the dead?"

"Miss Stark! You are the sole runner of Stark Industries now, how will you run the company now considering you're caution to the weapons department?"

Nikita ignored them all and hurried into the buildings. As the doors closed behind her, Pepper was immediately there and leading her to the meeting room.

"You know what's going to happen, right?"

"Yes."

"You know what that entails?"

"Yes Pepper. Trust me; I know what's going on."

Before entering the room, Pepper wrapped her arms around Nikita and gave her a tight hug.

"You'll do the right thing."

"I hope so."

"You will, and when Tony gets back, he'll be very proud. Now get in there and set them straight."

Nikita smiled, nodded, and walked into the room confidently. Around a large rectangular table sat eleven men and woman. Obadiah was the only one she recognized. She took a seat at the head of the table as all eyes focused on her.

"I'm sure you've all been told how I plan to go about this supposed memorial." She said to the group,

"I'm also sure you've been told how I've decided to handle the company. It's all correct. Stark Industries will continue to run as though my brother is still alive and is going to walk through those doors. There won't be a memorial, or any sort of mourning. I refuse to believe he is dead, and it's not because I'm a hopeless wisher but because I know my brother, and I know he wouldn't go down without a fight big enough to make news in outer space.

I will, however, agree to the company's changes. Mr. Stane has agreed to take over a co-CEO to help me just as my brother does. He will specialize in weapons, while I continue with defense. Pep- Virginia Potts has agreed to take over as my PDA until my brother has returned. Any plans, events, etcetera, will go through her. Stark Industries will continue to run as strong as ever. Any questions?"

She ended her speech in a powerful voice, dictating that there should be no questions. The room uttered a mumbled understood before standing and leaving. Obadiah stayed where he sat, carefully watching Nikita.

"Are you happy with your choice Kita?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "Definitely. I'm sorry Obey, but I just can't believe he's dead. Not yet. I've ran so many theory's through my head, and all of them end will a – a public execution. Tony is powerful man. The people holding him wouldn't just kill him."

"Don't be sorry, I don't want to believe it either. You might be on to something, but leave it to Rhody and his men. Concentrate on work, but not too much. I've been told you're having trouble sleeping."

"It's nothing I can't handle. I've been coming every day and working hard."

Obadiah stood up, along with Nikita, and then walked over and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You have, but try to slow down. You've been working hard, but your body needs to rest and relax. You need to be on your game."

She wrapped her arms around his middle, "I know. I know. I promise most rest, more relaxation."

* * *

**Two months, two weeks, six days.**

Her heartbeat faster and faster as she realized the Hover Board just might, scratch that, _would_ work. After months of recalibrations, tweaks, and redesigns, she just might be at the finish line for hover technology.

"You really think this is it?" Not-Tony asked.

"Definitely. My calculations are perfect. This is it; I just need to test it."

"Not over the ocean I hope."

"Ha ha ha . . . Maybe tomorrow."

Not-Tony rolled his eyes, and then leaned against the desk with his arms crossed.

"I don't think I'm very happy with that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, catch me when I fall." she smirked.

She held the circular silver board in front of her and called out "Hover."

As air pressure turned on in the bottom, she removed her hands and took a step back. The board slowly moved forward like a puck in air hockey. Nikita frowned; that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Still think you should test them?"

"Well, this is just one problem. And I've dealt with it before; I know how to fix it. But now I have to figure out the jumping problem."

She grabbed the board and pulled it towards her, and then grabbed a chair and stood on it. Letting go of the board, she quickly stepped on as it floated away. Smiling, she leaned forward a bit, accelerating the movement. She floated forward ten feet, before straightening her back and floating upwards five feet.

"So far, so good." She muttered.

"Now jump." Not-Tony said, walking up next to her.

Sarcastically she asked, "Want me to do a flip?"

"Sure, why not?"

She rolled her eyes, and then focused on the test. She bent her legs, and pushed up, lifting off the board. She landed back down, and the board rocked under her. Her hands grabbed air and she tipped forwards, falling off and to the floor. She held her arms out to catch herself, and she flipped onto her back. She glared at her Not-Brother.

"You were supposed to catch me, you always caught me."

"Hallucination, remember? And what's with the past tense?"

"Huh?"

"You said caught."

Tears formed in her eyes as she stuttered, "No, I- I meant c-catch, not-"

Not-Tony slowly disappeared.

"_Don't give up on me yet Kita._" he whispered as her tears fell.

* * *

**Three Months, two days.**

Nikita sat at her desk with one hand holding her head, and another signing clearance papers. Her phone began ringing, and she sighed, and then picked it up.

"Nikita Stark speaking."

"_Hey Baby Stark, guess who I found?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews so far, they've been great. To the Guest Reviewer, you'll just have to keep reading. Once summer vacation is here, there'll be more frequent updates.**

Chapter 7

Nikita paced across the living room as Jeremy watched in amusement. After Rhody had called her yesterday, she had hardly sat down and kept walking around with anticipation.

"Baby, I know you're excited, but you need to take a seat. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"How could I? My brother is coming home in under three hours."

"I know, but you're going to wear yourself into complete exhaustion. Come here."

Nikita rolled her eyes, but complied and took a seat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, locking her in place.

"Did you talk to him yet?" he asked.

"No, Rhody had just sent him to a medical station. He said he was fine, just a general look over. He had to hang up before I could talk to him though. But he's on his way, and he'll be here by the afternoon, and I'm all worked up, and if I can't keep moving, I can't stop talking."

Pepper walked into the room, here to pick them up.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Nikita leaped from the seat, pulling Jeremy with her. Pepper laughed and shook her head as she bolted past and out the door. Pepper followed after and climbed into the back of the car with them.

"Remember, we don't know what he's gone through. We don't know how it's affected him." Pepper warned.

"I know, but I also know Tony. When we see him, he'll want us to act as though nothing's changed. At least for the time being." Nikita replied.

An hour later, they arrived at the base. Happy drove around the back way after getting security clearance. Just as he parked, a plane came into view. The four people hurried out and stood in front of the car.

Nikita was shaking, trying hard not to jump up and down. Jeremy stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Pepper and Happy were next to them seemingly content. They all watched as the plane landed and the bottom dropped.

Tony and Rhody stood at the top, Tony looking worse for wear with cuts on his face, and his arm in a sling. However, it didn't stop him from refusing the stretcher as it was brought over.

All four smiled hugely as Tony walked over. He stood in front of pepper first.

"Hmm. Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. Your sister is quite a handful."

"Hey!"

Tony laughed and then smiled at Nikita who had begun crying.

"I hear you never gave up."

Nikita shook her head, "No, never."

Cautious of his arm, she hugged him and sobbed into his suit. Tony ran his free hand down her hair, and kissed the side of her head. She pulled away, keeping a grip on the side of his jacket.

"Good to see you Tony." Jeremy said.

"You too. I trust you took care of her, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Alright. Vacation's over."

As the group got into the car, Nikita walked over to Rhody. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Thank you!"

"Of course Baby Stark. I'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

Nikita nodded and hurried to the car, sitting next to Jeremy.

"Where to sir?" Happy asked.

"Take us to the hospital please." Pepper answered.

"No."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital." Pepper argued.

"She's right. We need to check out your arm." Nikita said.

"I don't have to go to the hospital. I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months; there are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger. And the other-"

"That's enough of that." Pepper sighed.

"It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference."

"A press conference?"

"Yeah, Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

"Tony, why do you need a press conference?" Nikita asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Can't I have some info?"

"No."

After grabbing a couple burgers for Tony, they headed towards Stark industries. Already, hundreds of reporters were there, filling the space. As the car pulled up to the doors, they started clapping and cheering. Obadiah met them and opened the door, ushering them inside. They walked towards the front podium, Pepper and Jeremy the only ones who stayed behind.

Obadiah took the mic, "Let's get start with this shall we?"

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down? Everyone sit down. That way you can see me, and it'll be a little less formal." Tony said before taking a bite out of his burger.

Confused everyone took a seat on the floor. Obadiah and Nikita sat down next to Tony.

"Good to see you." Tony said to Obadiah.

"Good to see you too."

He turned to Nikita, and then to the reporters, "We never got to say good-bye to dad. We never got to say good-bye to our father."

The reporters were silent, as was Nikita. She had no clue what he was going to do.

"There are questions I would have asked him, the same questions my sister asked me a very long time ago. I would have asked him what he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we remember from the news reels."

The crowd was still silent.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very same weapons I created to protect and defend them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that was comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark, what happened over there?" a report asked.

Standing up, he replied, "I had my eyes open. I came to realize I have more to offer this world then just making things to blow up. And that is why effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing department of Stark Industries until I can decide what the future of this company will be, and what the best directions is. One that I'm comfortable with, that Nikita's comfortable with, and has a consistent good direction for this country as well."

The crowd erupted at the news, calling out questions that were lost among the noise. Tony jumped off the stage, and Nikita followed after, pushing past the crowds and over to Pepper and Jeremy.

"What we should take away from his" Obadiah said trying to restore order, "Is that Tony's back and he's healthier than ever, and we're going to have a little internal discussion, and we'll get back to you with a follow up."

Nikita sent an apologetic glance to Obadiah, and then continued after her brother. They ignored the reports and got back in the car.

"Where to sir?" Happy asked.

"Back of the building. Then take Jeremy and Pepper home."

"Ok, care to tell me what's going on?" Nikita asked.

Tony sighed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Look."

Nikita gasped as he showed off the glowing arc detector.

"What- Is that a miniature arc reactor? What's it doing in your chest?"

"It's keeping me alive."

"Th-that's amazing! I knew arc reactor technology wasn't a lost cause, but I never imagined it could do this!"

"Which is why I need your help getting Obadiah on board. " Tony replied, buttoning his shirt up.

"So, you're serious about shutting down the weapons department?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes."

Nikita chuckled and shook her head, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't sound so relieved yet." Pepper said, "A storm is going to hit us."

Xxx

Nikita was leaning against the railing when Obadiah stormed in. He stood next to her and Tony, with his hands on his hips, and a cigar in his mouth.

"Well that, a, that went well." He sighed.

"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Tony asked.

"Your head? What about mine and Kita's heads? What do you think the over ender in the stock drop is going to be tomorrow?"

"Ahh, optimistically 40 points?"

"Cynically, 30 pionts." Nikita said.

"At minimum."

"Yep, that sounds about right."

"Tony, we're mainly weapons manufacture."

"Obey; I just don't want our body count to be our only legacy."

"That's what we do. We're iron mongers, we make weapons."

"It's our name on the side of the building." Tony said, pointing to Nikita.

"We're what keeps the world from falling into chaos."

"Not based on what I saw."

Obadiah was silent. Nikita saw the look on her brother's face, a look far more mature than she thought possible for Tony. It hit her that he had changed over there, and time would tell if it was for better or worse.

"We can do a good enough job, we can do better, and we can do something else."

"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?"

"We can invest more into Nikita's department."

Nikita shook her head, "Tony, there's so much that I'm behind on. There's so much that still needs to be invented. It's hard to imagine what with how far we've come, but we're still behind. I'm only a quarter of the way to inventing hover technology. And as proud as I am of my department, it just isn't enough to keep Stark Industries going financially."

"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology."

Obadiah shook his head, "Ah, come on! The arc reactor? That's a publicity stunt; we build that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works."

"Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective; we knew it before we build it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end right." But it didn't sound like a question.

"Maybe."

"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what, thirty years."

"So they say."

Obadiah didn't look convincing for a minute.

"Could you have a lousier poker face? Come on, who told you? Rhody or Pepper? I know it wasn't Nikita, she just found out in the ride here. Rhody, or Pepper?"

"Show me, I wanna see it."

"Ok, Rhody."

Tony unbuttoned his shirt, showing the miniature arc reactor. Obadiah took one look at it and began to smile.

"It works." Tony told him.

Obadiah sighed and wrapped an arm around him, "Listen to me Tony, we're a team, you Nikita and I. You understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together like your father and I."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up."

"Tony, no more of tis ready, aim, fire, business. You understand me?"

"I understand fine."

They all turned and walked out, Nikita

Obadiah told them, "You both got to let me handle this. We're going to have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat, and Tony I want you to promise me that you're going to lay low."

"Alright, I'll lay low."

"And Nikita, I want you to lay low too. The press knows you're not a fan of weaponry; they're going to try to blame an economic downfall on you. Take some time off, a month at least. You've been working too hard, and how often have you slept in the past three months?"

"Enough to function." She replied honestly as Tony's head snapped to look at her.

"How long is enough to function?" he asked her.

"Oh you know . . . three, four hours. But I can't take any time off. You'll need help if Tony's not going to be in."

Tony shook his head, "Oh no, you're not. You need to take care of yourself first. Think of it like a little family vacation."

xxxxx

It was nearly dark when they arrived home and walked through the door. Nikita sighed and collapsed on the couch. Tony walked slowly around the room.

"It's good to be home." He muttered.

"Yeah, it hasn't really been the same without you. Far too quiet."

"All work and no play?"

"Makes the Starks dull people."

"Right. Speaking of play, I've got a fun project that I want you to help with."

"What is it?"

"I'll let you in on it soon, just giving you a heads up."

Nikita stood from the couch, walked over and hugged her brother.

"I'm glad you're back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Tony watched as she waked to her room, and then walked to the windows facing the ocean. It was a site he had hoped he'd see again, and with Yinsen's help it was possible. He would keep his promise, he wouldn't waste his life.

xxxx

It was three a.m, and Tony was lying in bed, trying to sleep when he heard whimpering from down the hall. He sat up just as Nikita passed his room, her head in her hands. Lifting the blankets off, he followed her. She had gone down to her workshop and was standing at her desk, hands tightly gripping the sides.

Tony punched in his access code and walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Nikita turned her head and glared at him, "Actually using the door this time?"

"Uh, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you usually just pop up next to the desk or in the corner."

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know."

"But I don't?"

She scoffed, and ranted while she walked over to the stands holding the hover boards.

"Three months, and now you pretend you don't know? Why would you? Why not any other time?"

"Ok, seriously Kita, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you visiting me every single night! Except it's not actually you!"

"JARVIS, what is she talking about?"

"_The past few months, Miss Stark has been under the impression that you have been watching her work in this very shop."_

Then he began to understand, "You think I'm an illusion?"

"Well no shit." She mumbled slightly surprised, "Of course you're an illusion. A freaking advanced one tonight, I actually imagined JARVIS answering you."

He laughed and shook his head, "Nikita, I'm right here."

"Oh shut up!" she snapped, "You've said that before. You're not here, you're missing! And as much as I've tried to believe, you're probably dead."

Tony frowned, "Kita . . . honestly, I'm right here."

He knew it would have been hard for her, but he never would have thought her mental ability suffered. She had never been one for imaginary friends as a child, nor did she believe in ghosts.

Nikita held onto one board and called out the activation. Tony watched as she stood on it, wobbling a bit.

"I think you should recalibrate that, it didn't wobble a few months ago." He suggested.

She ignored him, testing out the movement on the board. He walked a few feet behind her as she floated forward and up to touch the ceiling. He stared worriedly as it gave out high pitched whine, and then shielded his eyes as glowing orange sparks flew from the bottom.

The board fell, and a screaming Nikita with it. Shouting her name, he ran forward and caught her before she could it the ground. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she was still screaming into his shoulder but was quieting down as the pain she expected to hit her didn't catch up.

"It's alright, you're safe. I've got you." He whispered.

Nikita pulled back, and whispered in shock, "You caught me. You're real."

He smiled, "Yeah."

Nikita sobbed, placing her head on his neck, "I- I s-started thi- thinking- I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok, I'm right here."

Tony carried her out of the workshop and upstairs to the living room. After a minute, she pulled back and moved to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said as she wiped her face.

"Sorry, for what?"

"I started to give up. In the last few weeks, I thought that maybe-"

"Don't be sorry, and don't apologize. I'm here now."

She shook her head, "But from the very beginning, I never thought-"

"Hey, come on now, what does Rafiki say, 'it doesn't matter, it's in the past."

"So you're serious about shutting down the weapons area?"

He nodded, "Completely. A lot changed when I was over there, I saw a lot of things that I didn't want to, but needed to. There's something I need to ask you, but I'm not sure if you'll go for it."

"What is it?"

"Nikita, I want your help on a project."


End file.
